


Half Dressed With My Heart Out

by SeraphStarshine



Series: From Blowjobs To Boyfriends [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bullets Era, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pencey Prep Frank, Rimming, Slight Pain Kink, Very slight Dom/Sub undertones, half dressed, lack of lube, mention of self confidence issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Frank was going to ask Gerard to be his boyfriend tonight, he had put it off for long enough, and he wasn't going to wait a moment longer.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Dressed With My Heart Out

Frank groaned under his breath as he entered the crowded home of Ray Toro, the press of bodies clogging the small area was almost enough to deter Frank from making his way any further into the drunken mess of people, because as much as he enjoyed a good house party, he was tired, and he had a headache, and his own bed sounded much better than a few beers and maybe some pot.

But despite his body's protests, Frank forced his way into the living room, because Gerard was here - _somewhere_ , he had been the one to invite him after all, and if it wasn't for his presence, Frank would have opted out of this particular gathering, but Gerard bypassed any aches and pains Frank was experiencing, especially since it had been so long since Frank had seen him.

Frank had kept his word and texted Gerard the very next day after receiving his number, their conversation leading up to Frank inviting him out for a coffee date that had ended in another quick session in Frank's car, but _of_ _course_ , Gerard had a show to get to later on that night, and for once, Frank couldn't make it, because his band had their own gig to play on the other side of town.

Frank and Gerard met up a few more times, doing their best to navigate around their busy schedules, and in Frank's opinion at least, things had been going _really_ fucking well; it had reached the point where Frank was ninety-nine percent certain that he was feeling more than simple affection for the older man, but just when he had decided to grow some balls and make things official between the two of them, Pencey Prep's tour had kicked off, leaving him separated from Gerard for three weeks, and Frank didn't want to pop the question over a crappy cell connection.

The tour had completely slipped Frank's mind, even though it had been all he could talk about before he met Gerard, and although Frank's dream had always been to share his music with the world, the experience hadn't been everything Frank had been hoping for. Tension among each other and the ever present longing for Gerard had soured the experience, so honestly, Frank was just glad to be home and away from his bandmates for a short time.

Frank pulled out his phone, sending Gerard a quick text to let him know he was there, even though in doing so he felt like a clingy boyfriend, which is basically what he was, minus the actual _title_ , but Frank didn't want to be here, he just wanted to see Gerard, and his preliminary search of the main room and the kitchen had come up empty, so he had no other choice but to resort to technology to find him.

Frank popped his head outside, peering at the numerous smokers that were littering the lawn, but when he didn't spy Gerard anywhere, he decided to head upstairs, checking his phone every few seconds to see if the man in question had responded to him, which he hadn't, at least, not yet.

Once there, Frank sighed heavily at the large amounts of people littering the hallway, because Gerard could be anywhere, and Frank was getting tired of playing hide-and-go-seek with the elusive man, so he slumped down in a mostly empty corner, resting his tired legs until Gerard finally decided to answer him with his location.

Snatching a beer from a passerby who was carrying an entire six-pack, Frank chugged the cool liquid quickly, crumpling the can under his fist idly before continuing his previous task of gazing over the crowd, hoping to spot Gerard somewhere.

And now that Frank had a bit of time to think, he was slightly thrown off by how badly he wanted to see the older man, because _yes_ \- he was attracted to him, and he wanted to date him, but Frank never got like this. He didn't wait on people, he didn't go out of his way to meet up with someone unless he was horny, which he _was_ , but he would really rather be asleep, and if this had been anyone else, Frank would have turned them down without a second thought.

But not Gerard - _no_ , Gerard was different, _special_ even, and as much as Frank loved the excitement of finding someone that actually meant more to him than a couple of good orgasms, it was also slightly terrifying. Frank would do anything for Gerard, he knew that without a doubt, in fact - he might even be falling in love with him, but when he really thought about it, Frank hadn't known him for that long, and for someone that was a firm believer in hookups and casual relationships, this realization scared him.

But despite the fearful implications of this conclusion, Frank wasn't going to shy away from this, because meeting someone like Gerard was a once in a lifetime thing, and Frank's aversion to commitment, not to mention his unease at the possibility of being rejected wasn't going to deter him, he wouldn't allow himself to fuck this up, no matter how nervous he was.

Frank was going to ask Gerard to be his boyfriend tonight, he had put it off for long enough, and he wasn't going to wait a moment longer. Frank wanted this, he wanted Gerard, he wanted something _real_ with him, even though it would be hard, and they would have to work at it, but Frank was willing to put in the extra effort, now he just needed to discover if Gerard felt the same way.

Frank thought he did, he seemed infatuated with Frank at the very least, but Gerard was weird, albeit in the best way possible. It made him very hard to read, and Frank wasn't certain if he maintained this sort of relationship with numerous people, or if Frank meant something more to him, but he was going to find out, even if the answer wasn't the one he was hoping to hear.

"Frankie!"

Frank's head snapped up as the familiar voice cut through his internal musings, only to be met with Gerard himself barreling his way toward him, his hair in disarray, his cheeks flushed with color, his thin lips stretched into a wide grin as he all but threw himself into Frank's lap.

"Hey Gee," Frank replied, his words muffled against Gerard's leather jacket as Gerard hugged him fiercely.

"I missed you," Gerard murmured when they finally pulled apart, and before Frank had a chance to reply, Gerard was kissing him, his tongue instantly slipping into Frank's mouth as he hummed in contentment.

Frank kissed back eagerly, his eyes fluttering shut as their lips moved together sloppily, the weeks spent apart causing Frank's actions to be needy and desperate, his hands clutching at Gerard's coat as he attempted to bring the older man even closer to him.

"Missed you too," Frank choked out when Gerard pulled away for air, his previous exhaustion completely erased by just the sight of Gerard, and the kiss had worked wonders as well.

"Come on," Gerard yelled to be heard over the incessant music, "there is an empty room over here," Gerard grinned, tugging Frank to his feet before skillfully navigating through the mass of party-goers, somehow avoiding any collisions with the inebriated guests, leaving Frank to stumble along behind him, barking out half-hearted apologies to the people he nudged or stepped on.

"Gerard...I -" Frank began, intending to confess his feelings as soon as the door was closed behind them, the barrier muffling the pounding bass from the stereo enough so that normal conversation was now possible, but he was cut off by Gerard's mouth covering his own, and everything Frank had been planning on saying disintegrated in a puff of smoke.

"Fuck Frank - been wanting to kiss you for ages," Gerard mumbled against Frank's skin, his hot breath causing Frank to shudder violently as the soft billows of air caressed his cheek gently.

"I know," Frank whined, his body reacting to Gerard's automatically, his muscles going lax as Gerard pinned him against the door roughly, one of his thighs pressing in between Frank's legs. "I missed you so _fucking_ much," Frank repeated his earlier statement, because he really had missed Gerard, and saying it once just didn't seem like enough.

"Don't leave me again," Gerard whispered, at least, that was what Frank thought he had said, but it was hard to tell with the way Gerard had relocated his lips to Frank's neck, his words coming out muffled because of their location.

"Gerard," Frank moaned loudly when Gerard bit down slightly, his teeth grazing that one spot that Frank hadn't known he had possessed until he met he older man. "I - I want..."

Frank didn't know how to finish his sentence, because he wanted everything, he wanted Gerard to touch him, to fuck him, but he also wanted to slow down for a second and talk. The last option suddenly took a back seat to the others when Gerard's hand snaked under the waistband of his jeans, his long fingers wrapping around Frank's cock loosely, all coherent thought vacating Frank's mind as the unbridled lust he always experienced around Gerard rushed in to take its place.

"What do you want Frankie?" Gerard growled, the hardened edge to his voice sending Frank into a fit of tremors, because _fuck_ \- he loved Gerard like this, he melted when Gerard took control.

Gerard hadn't showcased this particular trait at first, but the closer they got, the more Frank discovered Gerard's dominant side, and the fact that they were in a location with a bed, and a lock on the door had Frank's mind spinning with possibilities. So far they had only been able to explore hand jobs and blowjobs, but as amazing as those two things were, especially when they came from Gerard, Frank wanted more.

"Everything," Frank heaved out, a deep blush spreading all the way down his chest as the words escaped his lips, because they had sounded so fucking desperate, but _fuck_ \- that was the perfect definition for Frank in this moment. "I need you."

"Get on the bed," Gerard ordered, his hand leaving Frank's cock for the moment, followed by a pathetic whine from Frank, but Gerard only smirked at him while tossing off his jacket and unfastening his belt quickly, one eyebrow rising up as he waited for Frank to comply with his request.

Frank finally remembered how to control his body once Gerard's jeans slid down to his ankles, and as much as Frank wanted to stay in his position leaning up against the door and watch the show, he had discovered that Gerard was slightly uncomfortable about being observed while he undressed, so instead, he forced his feet to make their way over to the mattress in the corner of the room, kicking off his shoes on the way while leaving the rest of his clothes on.

"Lay on your stomach," Gerard spoke up, and Frank did as he asked, moaning under his breath as his hard cock rubbed against the scratchy sheets, the muted pressure feeling way too good, but Frank hadn't gotten off much these past few weeks, his hand just didn't compare to what Gerard did to him, so Frank was on a hair trigger right now.

Frank gasped aloud as Gerard's fingers latched onto his hips, his thumbs digging into the slight amount of excess flesh there before moving to his zipper, pulling both his jeans and his underwear down to Frank's knees in one go.

Frank finally looked up, the urge to view Gerard winning out over Gerard's desire for privacy, and that was when Frank noticed that he had retained his shirt and boxers, the fabric covering his lower half straining underneath the large bulge that was pushing upward insistently.

" _Oh god_ ," Frank groaned under his breath as his hands moved on their own accord, his fingers tracing the outline of Gerard's dick as the older man's eyes rolled up in the back of his head. "Are you going to fuck me?" Frank asked, more like begged really, but _fuck_ \- he wanted that, he wanted to feel Gerard's cock stretching him, filling him up, pounding into him until he was screaming with pleasure.

" _Fuck_ \- I want to, but I didn't bring lube," Gerard gasped out, his thighs trembling as Frank began tracing light patterns over them with the tips of his fingers.

"I can take it - _fuck_ , I need you Gee, I don't care if it hurts," Frank whined, because in all honesty, Frank had a bit of pain kink, nothing _too_ extreme, but he loved the burn that came with being fucked dry, even though he had never taken anyone of Gerard's size before, but still, Frank was willing to attempt it.

"I - I don't know," Gerard hedged, his earlier confident aura fading away as Frank sat up slightly, and that wasn't what Frank wanted, quite the opposite actually, so he tossed out the idea of having actual sex tonight, because he would take anything from Gerard right now - _fuck_ , he was leaking already, so a blowjob would be more than satisfactory until they got their hands on some lube.

"Never mind Gee, it's okay, just - _fuck_ , I'm so hard, I need something," Frank pleaded, tugging one of his ankles out of his jeans so he could spread his legs enticingly, his hand coming up to wrap around his own cock in the hopes of inciting Gerard into action.

"Get back on your stomach, I have an idea," Gerard smirked, the gleam in his eye worrying Frank slightly, but he was so turned on right now, he didn't give a fuck if Gerard was planning on murdering him, not as long as he got to come. "Spread your legs," Gerard murmured, his warm body coming to rest in between Frank's splayed limbs, his slightly cooler fingers slipping underneath Frank's t-shirt that he had neglected to take off.

"What are you going to do to me?" Frank asked, his skin shivering with anticipation as Gerard pressed up against him, his larger frame draping over Frank as he pressed a chaste kiss to the bottom of Frank's spine.

"You want to be fucked right?" Gerard waited for Frank's nod of approval, which he gave readily before continuing. "Well I want that too, but I have to get you ready first," Gerard murmured, his head trailing lower until his lips were ghosting against Frank's ass cheeks, and _fuck_ \- Frank was pretty sure he knew where Gerard was going with this, but he couldn't be, because no one had ever expressed any desire to do this with Frank, so Gerard couldn't possibly want to.

" _Oh fuck_ ," Frank cried out as Gerard did exactly what Frank had been thinking of, pressing his tongue flat against Frank exposed hole all at once, the strange sensation causing Frank to shudder violently, his hands pushing his body upward so he could twist his head around and view Gerard buried in between his thighs.

"Keep quiet Frankie, we don't want anyone to hear us," Gerard winked - actually _fucking_ _winked_ before putting his mouth to another use instead, his tongue flicking across Frank's rim lightly as he hummed deep in his throat.

Frank tried to stay mostly silent, he really did, but _fuck_ \- he couldn't seem to shut up. Gerard didn't even give him an opportunity to bite his lip before he intensified his sinful actions, his lips applying suction around Frank's hole before he continued his lapping motions, each stroke of his tongue eliciting a hoarse scream from Frank's dry mouth.

"Oh fuck Gee - _fuck_ , feels so good, don't stop, please?" Frank babbled out, his hips shoving back against Gerard's face despite his best attempts at staying still, but _fuck_ \- his initial embarrassment at this act had been tossed aside like garbage under the ministrations of Gerard's tongue, and he didn't care if this was gross, or that Gerard was literally eating his ass, because this felt _so fucking good_. Frank's mind was short-circuiting before barely a minute had passed, and Gerard was just getting started.

"You like that huh?" Gerard rasped out, two of his fingers coming up to press against Frank's hole while his mouth was occupied with forming words.

"Yeah," Frank whined, his chest heaving rapidly as he tried to sink down onto Gerard's fingers, only for the older man to pull them away teasingly.

"You taste so good Frankie, been wanting to eat you out for ages -" Gerard cut himself off by sinking back down, pushing in both digits while Frank keened loudly, his t-shirt beginning to cling to his body with sweat as Gerard twisted his fingers upward, the pads grazing his spot gently, his tongue pushing inside of Frank as well, the muscle massaging his inner walls in a way that was too much for Frank to handle.

"Gee - _holy fuck_ , I'm gonna come, want you - want your dick...fuck me," Frank begged, one of his hands coming up to grab the base of his cock in a desperate bid to push back his rapidly approaching orgasm. Frank hadn't known how good being eating out felt, but _fuck_ \- he was about to explode already, which was a record for him, even when Gerard was involved.

"You sure?" Gerard asked, his usually high pitched voice coming out low and scratchy, lust coloring his every word a heady red that matched the shade of Frank's blushing neck and chest.

"So fucking sure, just fuck me already," Frank borderline demanded, biting back the groan of discontent that threatened to escape his throat as Gerard's fingers slipped out of him.

"Okay," Gerard nodded before vacating the bed suddenly, digging through his discarded jeans for a moment until he emerged with a crumpled looking condom package. Gerard returned to Frank's side quickly, tugging down his boxers and spitting into his palm wetly after rolling on the condom, his body shuddering slightly as he began slicking himself up. "Just tell me if you need me to stop," Gerard gritted out, the blunt head of his cock _finally_ pressing up against Frank's saliva soaked hole.

Frank simply rolled his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows so Gerard could get a better angle, tilting his hips backward slightly to help Gerard as he began to push in slowly, and _fuck_ \- much to Frank's embarrassment, the feeling of Gerard gaining inches in him, the sensation of his hard length stretching Frank to his limit had him right up against the edge. His stomach was cramping with the intense pool of lust that was quickly enveloping his entire body.

"Gee - I -" Frank tried to warn Gerard how close he was, but the words were knocked out of him when Gerard shoved all the way in, his cock brushing against Frank's prostate in the process, a desperate scream tearing through Frank's sentence as Gerard leaned over his back, his movements paused for the moment as he tried to decipher the reason for Frank's exclamation.

"You okay?" Gerard asked nervously, his hands coming up to brush Frank's damp hair out his face so he could get a better look at his expression.

"I - I'm gonna come, I can't - you gotta give me a minute," Frank choked out, his hand clutching at his pulsating cock as he tried to drag himself back from the edge, because he wanted this to last, he wanted to fully appreciate the fact that Gerard was inside of him, but his body seemed to have other ideas.

"Oh fuck sugar, so fucking hot. I want to see you come - make a fucking _mess_ ," Gerard growled, his hips snapping forward as he began to move in and out of Frank at a steady pace, the flaring spikes of pleasure notching the pressure in Frank's lower belly higher and higher, his fingers digging into the sheets as Gerard fucked him hard and fast, the steady string of moans spilling from the older man's throat mixing with Frank's own gasps and whimpers.

"Fuck Gee - _harder_ ," Frank pleaded, wanting everything Gerard could give him before he lost control of himself, and Gerard didn't disappoint.

He tugged Frank into his lap somehow without disconnecting their bodies, his clothed chest now pressing against Frank's spine as he bucked upward suddenly, the change in angle allowing him to slip even deeper inside of Frank, and _fuck_ \- that was all Frank could handle.

With a strangled scream that ended on a silent sob, Frank let go, his untouched cock twitching wildly as he spurted all over the previously pristine sheets, his body trembling as Gerard continued to fuck him through his orgasm, each aftershock only extending the pleasure Frank was feeling, until even after he was empty, he continued to moan loudly.

The oversensitivity he was now experiencing heightened everything to a whole new level, and even though it hurt, Frank never wanted it to end, and he found himself pushing down against Gerard's cock despite the small bursts of pain his nerves were sending out.

"Fuck Frank, so tight - feels so good," Gerard choked out, his motions becoming sloppy as a high pitched whine tore its way out of his throat, his arms coming up to clutch around Frank's middle as he reached his own release, his teeth biting into Frank's shoulder as he came, and kept coming, _fuck_ \- Frank could feel Gerard pulsating inside of him, and he almost wished the condom wasn't there so he could get the full experience.

After an indeterminate amount of time, Gerard collapsed onto the mattress, dragging Frank down with him in the process. Frank whimpered slightly as Gerard slipped out of him, the empty feeling that rushed in leaving him suddenly cold and achy, but Gerard quickly fixed that by wrapping his arms around Frank, burying his face in Frank's matted hair affectionately.

"Fucking missed you," Gerard whispered, his lips pressing against Frank's scalp in between every other word.

Frank chuckled happily under his breath, something about the way everything had happened so fast tickling him as he bleary peered at his and Gerard's entwined bodies. They almost looked silly in the moment, lying on come stained sheets with both of their shirts plastered to their torsos, Gerard even still had his socks on, but in a way, Frank loved the fact that they were both so eager to have each other that they didn't even bother undressing completely, their desire took precedence over silly things like taking clothes off.

Most people's first time would have been something slow and romantic, but not Frank and Gerard's, and honestly, Frank wouldn't have it any other way. The undeniable pull between the two of them had been what had captured Frank's attention in the first place, and even though he wasn't opposed to vanilla sex, he couldn't image Gerard being that way, _in fact_ \- he would have almost been disappointed if this had taken any other route, because these passionate, hurried sessions were what he associated with Gerard, making this escalation in their sexual encounters just as perfect as all the rest, at least, in Frank's mind it was.

"Hey Gerard -" Frank spoke up suddenly, his words seeming to bubble up out of nowhere, the previous silence filled by Frank's heady excitement and Gerard's almost imperceptible breathing, "will you be my boyfriend?"

Frank felt a little foolish asking, especially after what had just occurred, but now that his body had gotten what it wanted, Frank's mind had stepped in, forcing his lips to form the question that had been burning his tongue for the past three weeks before one more second passed.

"I thought I already was?" Gerard queried, one eyebrow shooting up as Frank's mouth gaped open unattractively.

"Well... _yeah_ , like - we have been on dates on stuff, but I never officially asked you, and I just - I want to really be with you, and only you - you know?" Frank trailed off awkwardly, unsure if Gerard was teasing him, or if he had truly been under the impression that they were together already, not that Frank had a problem with that.

"I know Frankie, I was just messing with you, but yes sugar - I would love to be your boyfriend," Gerard grinned before leaning down slowly, attaching their mouths in a lazy kiss that Frank had come to love almost as much as their messy lip locks.

Something about the way Gerard put such tenderness into his actions after their lust was sated filled Frank with an emotion that he previously couldn't have explained, but now Frank was almost certain he could name it, and even though it was too soon to say for sure, Frank couldn't help but title it as love.


End file.
